Te extraño
by MoniBolis
Summary: House Y Cuddy tienen un hijo.


- Sithi uhm ingonyama…Siyo nqoba…Ingonyama nengw' enamabala… –

House llegó a su oficina cantando "El ciclo de la vida" del _Rey León_ y cargando en lo alto a su hijo de 3 meses.

Los doctores de su equipo lo miraron y no pudieron contener la risa

- Hijo, este es tu Reino – señaló a los doctores. – Súbditos, este es su Príncipe – Volvió a levantar al bebé. El pequeño movió sus piecitos en aire.

- Decidiste cuidarlo hoy ¿eh? – pregunto Taub

- Si, la niñera se enfermo. No es tan difícil, solo duerme todo el día –

-Es tan lindo – Trece se acercó a él

-Es muy joven para ti – dijo House. Trece solo lo ignoro.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

- J.D. House – El doctor tomó asiento. – Chase ve por porta bebés, lo deje junto al elevador –

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste allá? – pregunto Chase al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

- Para poder hacer mi entrada triunfal –

- ¿Qué significa J.D.? – pregunto Foreman desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Tiene que significar algo? – House se puso el dedo sobre los labios – No lo sé. Cuddy lo escogió – se encogió de hombros.

Chase regresó a la oficina y puso él porta bebés sobre la mesa. House prosiguió a poner al bebé.

-¿No crees que el hospital es lugar peligroso para un bebé? Todos esos enfermos y sus gérmenes –

- Por eso me quedare en mi oficina mientras ustedes atienden al paciente –

-¿Qué no es lo que siempre hacemos? – se quejó Taub antes de irse.

_**Un año y unos meses atrás.**_

_- Estoy embarazada – dijo Cuddy al ver llegar a House a su cuarto._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó con sorpresa House._

_-Estoy embarazada – repitió Cuddy._

_House se quedo parado enfrente de ella. – ¿Qué? –_

_- ¿Vamos estar así toda la tarde? – Cuddy se acerco a él y lo tomo por los hombros. – Estoy embarazada, y no creo que no hayas notado los cambios en mi cuerpo. A ti no se te pasa nada –_

_-Si, note una ligera subida de peso, pero no quise decir nada –_

_- Que educado –_

_- ¿De verdad estás embarazada? –_

_- Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de negación –_

_- Solo han pasado 5 minutos de la noticia, y por cierto déjame recordarte que ya tienes un bebé. La he visto caminar por aquí – House volteo a su alrededor en busca de Rachel – Juro que la vi pasar –_

_- House, se que estas asustado pero…solo supéralo –_

_- ¿Superarlo? –_

_-Si, yo ya supere el miedo que tenía y ahora estoy feliz – Cuddy le dijo_

_- ¿Ahora eres filosofa? –_

_Cuddy se paró en la puntas de sus pies y le dio un tierno beso a House._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? –_

_- Un poco –_

House llevó a su hijo a su escritorio. El bebé bostezo y se durmió profundamente.

Así paso toda la mañana.

Wilson entró en busca de su amigo – House… –

- ¡Shh! – House lo mandó callar. – Lo vas a despertar – dijo en voz baja.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba contigo –

House le señaló la otra habitación. Los amigos se movieron de lugar

- La niñera se enfermo -

- ¿Y Rachel? –

- Es Septiembre Wilson, si tuvieras hijos sabrías que es época de entrar a la escuela…o en este caso "pre- pre - jardín de niños" –

- ¿En serio? – Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura

- Si, Cuddy planeo toda su vida escolar hasta la Universidad – House se sirvió una taza de café

- ¿También eligió la carrera? –

- No seas ridículo Wilson…pero si. Le dio tres opciones: doctora, arquitecta o abogada… Lo que sea menos actriz –

Wilson rió. Desde la otra oficina se escucho los primeros sollozos del bebé.

Los hombres se acercaron al bebé.

- ¿Tiene hambre? – pregunto Wilson con curiosidad de ver en House en su papel de papá.

- No…necesita un cambio de pañal – House puso mueca de asco al levantar al pequeño – Tu cámbialo –

- ¿Yo? Tú eres el padre. Tú tienes que hacerlo –

- Y lo hago, porque quiero a mi hijo, pero es repugnante y tú estás aquí –

House le dio al niño y fue por los pañales – Wilson ¿Por qué sonríes? –

- Por lo que dijiste – coloco al bebé en el escritorio dispuesto a cambiarlo.– Eres un papá muy tierno – Wilson fingió limpiarse un lágrima.

- ¡No soy tierno! O nada parecido. Soy cool, soy un papá cool. Tengo la motocicleta con el portabebé para probarlo –

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Wilson estaba sentado en su oficina, enfrente de él estaban House y Cuddy que le daban la noticia. El oncólogo permaneció cruzado de brazos sin decir nada._

_- ¿Estas enojado?- Cuddy fue la primera en hablar – No te dijimos antes porque queríamos esperar al segundo semestre del embarazo – la decana explico._

_Wilson sacudió la cabeza – No, no es eso – Wilson resopló – Los dos son doctores. ¡¿Cómo se les olvido usar un condón? –_

_House y Cuddy lo miraron con sorpresa._

_- Talvez planeamos tener un bebé – dijo House. – ¿No se te ocurrió? –_

_- Bueno, ¿lo planearon? – Wilson clavó sus ojos cafés en su amigo._

_-No – contestó House – Además los condones son un invento del diablo y Cuddy y yo teníamos que ponernos al día. No había tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces –_

_- Son gratis en la clínica –refutó Wilson_

_-¡Suficiente! – Cuddy interrumpió – Wilson, no eres mi papá, eres mi amigo ¿Estas feliz por nosotros? –_

_-Si, por supuesto –_

_- Entonces eso es todo – Cuddy expresó – Tengo trabajo que hacer, los dejo para que hablen. Estoy segura que House quiere hablar contigo, le costo mucho guardar el secreto –_

_Cuddy se fue dejando solos a los doctores. House tomo asiento junto su amigo. Se quedaron callados por un minuto o dos._

_- House ¿estas bien? – por fin pregunto Wilson_

_- Estoy…nervioso, no puedo dormir bien, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hago –_

_- Pero Rachel ya es parte de tu vida ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser? –_

_- Rachel tiene 2 años, este será un recién nacido….con mis genes – House empezó a golpear el suelo con su bastón._

_- Tu ADN…¡Que Dios nos ayude! – se burló Wilson. House solo hecho su cabeza para atrás. – Vaya…creo que nunca te había visto tan…alterado –_

_House cerró los ojos._

_- Pero estás feliz, ¿verdad? –_

_House volteo a ver a su amigo – Si, estoy feliz – El doctor sonrió._

Taub llegó corriendo a la oficina de House.

- El paciente salió positivo para la marca genética HLA-B27 –

House tomo el expediente. – Es síndrome de Ryders. Artritis reactiva causada por una bacteria –

House le regresó el expediente. – Ve a decirle a nuestro paciente que tendrá que tomar antiflamatorios por el resto de su vida –

El doctor se puso su saco.

- ¿Ya te vas? Apenas son las 2 de la tarde –

-Tengo que ir a recoger a Rachel a la guardería –

-Oh – Taub bajó la mirada – Okay, nos vemos –

House tomó al bebé en brazos y caminó a la oficina de Wilson.

- Un poco de ayuda –

Wilson se levantó para ayudar a House a llevar todas las cosas de bebés a su automóvil en el estacionamiento de enfrente.

Entraron al elevador. House jugaba con las manos del bebé que lo veía muy atento.

- Entonces…¿Qué significa J.D.? –Wilson pregunto mientras veía los pisos pasar.

- Justo y Delicioso – le contestó House. – En 20 años se presentara diciendo: "Hola señoritas soy Justo y Delicioso" Será el alma de las fiestas –

Llegaron al vestíbulo donde House se detuvo a recibir unos recados, y firmar temprano su hora de salida. Volteo a ver la oficina que solía pertenecer a Lisa Cuddy.

_- ¿Te gusta?- Cuddy entro con House al cuarto de bebé – Se que no te gustan estas cosas, pero elegí ositos y el color verde como tema de la habitación –_

_House tomo un osito de peluche de la cómoda._

_- Esta bien por mi, y no creo que el feto se queje – _

_- ¡No lo llames así! – Cuddy le quito el osito de las manos._

_- ¿Por qué no? Es un bebé dentro del útero, por lo tanto: feto. –_

_Cuddy ignoro su comentario._

_- Estaba pensando en nombres…me gusta Daniel. Como mi padre, pero también me gusta John como tu… – Cuddy se detuvo de la pared cuando un dolor repentino le llegó._

_- ¡¿Estás bien? – House le pregunto muy preocupado._

_- Vamos al hospital – le dijo la doctora con apuro._

- ¿House? – Wilson notó a su amigo ido.

- Mi mamá viene a visitarme hoy – House se acomodo al pequeño J.D. para poder seguir caminando.

- No me habías dicho – Llegaron hasta el auto de House.

- No quería que hicieras mucho alboroto –

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que cocine? – Wilson ofreció su ayuda

-No Wilson, estoy bien. –

Wilson le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – Todavía te falta House, pero estarás bien – El oncólogo acarició las mejillas del bebé – A ti te veo manana, si manana, adiooos – le habló con una ridícula voz.

- Suenas como un idiota Wilson –

House llegó a su casa después de recoger a Rachel. Con mucha paciencia baño a los dos niños y los arregló para la visita de su madre. Al verlos juntos no pudo evitar pensar que eran adorables. Sonó el timbre de la casa y House se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

- Hola mamá –

- Hola Greg – Blyhte House abrazó a su hijo.

-Adelante pasa – House guió a su madre a la sala.

- Mire que hermosos angelitos – Blythe le plantó besos a los dos – Ya sabes cuidarlos bien, pero tu… - su madre lo señaló.

House bajó la mirada y noto que su camisa estaba mojada y llena de talco para bebé.

- Okay necesito practicar más, para ser más rápido y alcanzar a arreglarme también –

- Esta bien hijo – Blythe le acaricio la mejilla. – Tú puedes hacerlo –

_- ¡Una vez más! – House tomo las paletas del desfibrilador – ¡Carajo! Yo lo hago –_

_Habían pasado 3 minutos desde el nacimiento, en el fondo se escuchaba el llanto del bebé.Cuddy no reaccionaba ya no tenía pulso. El parto había sido mucho para ella._

_- House – era la mano de Wilson lo que lo detuvo. El oncólogo no estaba vestido con el atuendo de cirugía. Pero tuvo que entrar al quirófano para calmar a su amigo. – Ya no se puede hacer nada, se ha ido –_

_Todos los doctores y enfermeras se quedaron en absoluto silencio._

_- Hora de muerte 18:35 – el obstetra dijo al fin. _

_House colocó su mano sobre la frente de Cuddy. No podía creer que el amor de su vida se había ido._

_El llanto del niño continuaba, las enfermeras ya lo habían limpiado. House les pidió que se lo dieran. Todos lo dejaron solo. _

_- Oye, siento mucho lo de tu mamá – House no pudo contener más las lagrimas. – Pero me tienes a mí y a tu hermana Rachel – _

_El recién nacido tomo con su mano derecha el dedo de House y dejó de llorar._

_- Ese es mi muchacho –_

– Se que puedo criarlos yo sólo, es que…- House suspiro – De verdad que extraño mucho a Cuddy –

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy apreciados.

¿Fue muy triste?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
